


Go Ahead and Say What's On Your Mind

by Babybuckleydiaz



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck Speaks German, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Speaks Spanish, Fluff, Languages, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybuckleydiaz/pseuds/Babybuckleydiaz
Summary: Prompt: what if English wasn’t Buck’s first language…maybe French or like Dutch…and when he gets exhausted tired, or like huge amounts of pain he slips and either has an accent/codeswitching
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712443
Comments: 11
Kudos: 385





	Go Ahead and Say What's On Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> German:
> 
> Geh Weg – Go away  
> Nenn mich nicht süß – don’t call me cute  
> Ich werde dich heiraten – I’m going to marry you
> 
> Spanish:
> 
> Novio – sweetheart  
> Eres tan lindo – you’re so cute

“Alright, love. Time for bed.” Eddie’s voice is so gentle as he whispers down at the person sleepily resting against his chest, using his fingers to scratch at the hair at the back of his head. Buck makes a small grunt, a sign that he heard what his boyfriend had to say but really had no intentions of moving any time soon. The response makes Eddie chuckle fondly as he shakes his head; eyes alight with love as he looks down at Buck. “You’re gonna be uncomfortable if you sleep here.” Warned the older of the two men, and despite the tone of his voice his eyes continued to that same find look; the smile on his face small and filled with love.

“ _Geh weg_.” Mumbled Buck as he moved his head only to bury his face in Eddie’s chest more than it already was, and for a moment Eddie just stared at his boyfriend in confusion. That confusion had been quickly been solved when he remembered that his partner spoke German, his father is German and that had been the language that Buck and Maddie learnt growing up. That doesn’t mean that Eddie knew what had just been told, but he rolled his eyes as he softly shook Buck’s shoulders in an attempt to wake the younger up more. “I promise you’ll be far more comfortable in bed, Ev.” For a moment Buck didn’t respond, only lifted his head to give his boyfriend an annoyed look, before tiredly pushing himself up onto his arms, forcing himself into a sitting position. “Fine.” He grumbled out, and despite how annoyed the younger seemed to be Eddie couldn’t help but laugh because an annoyed and sleepy Buck was downright adorable to witness.

“You’re an asshole.” Whined Buck when he noticed that his boyfriend was silently laughing at him, the frown on his face deep as he grabbed the throw pillow from the couch and ditched it at Eddie’s head. “Come on, _novio._ You can go back to sleep in a minute.” Promised Eddie, the smile never once leaving his face as Buck reached out and grabbed his hand in his own as he was pulled up from the couch. “Did you just call me sweetheart? I like that.” That was another about a tired Buck that Eddie found so enduring, he didn’t seem to have a filter and said whatever thought came to his head. “Since when did you know Spanish?” Eddie couldn’t help but question as they made their way towards the bedroom, Eddie taking a moment to duck his head into Christopher’s bedroom to check on the sleeping boy.

“Got bored. Learnt.” The reply was simple, and said by Buck as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet and for a moment Eddie stood there surprised before he shook his head with a laugh. Buck was far too smart for his own good; of course he would learn a whole new language because he was simply bored. Eddie smiled with something akin to mischievousness as they entered their bedroom. “ _Eres tan lindo_.” He uttered and Buck turned his head to look at him with a glare, pausing from where he had been removing his shirt. “ _Nenn mich nicht süß_.” He replied in a deadpanned voice, knowing that Eddie wouldn’t be able to understand him and that would annoy him. And Buck’s favourite thing to do was to annoy the shit out of Eddie; it was one of the funniest things to him.

“You’re an asshole, you know I can’t understand you.” Eddie complained, a small pout forming on his lips without him even realising what he was doing. In return all he got was Buck shrugging his shoulders as he climbed into bed with a yawn, waiting for Eddie to climb in behind him before allowing himself to fall asleep. “Then learn.” Was all he simply said in response, Eddie rolling his eyes as he removed his own shirt and climbed into the bed, the only source of light being the lights outside in the street peaking in through the curtains. “You, Evan Buckley, are a little shit.” At Eddie’s words, he’s reward with a tired chuckle from the man now laying by his side curled up against him, lead leaning against his chest. Buck gave a content sigh as he closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax once again now that he was lying in bed; listening to Eddie’s heartbeat that would sooth him to sleep.

Eddie is laying on his back, one arm supporting Buck to his body and the other under his head as he let his own eyes slip shut and his breathing to even out.

“ _Ich werde dich heiraten_.” Were Buck’s last words before falling asleep, already out cold before Eddie had the chance to ask the younger male what he had said. But by the soft tone in his voice and the love he could hear there, the older male knew that it was something nice. He smiles to himself, turning his head to press a kiss to Buck’s hairline before he allowed himself to fall asleep, knowing his family was home and safe with him. He made a mental note to ask Buck what he said before falling asleep once it was morning, but right now he allowed himself to be soothed to the sleep of Buck’s gentle breathing and the gentle sound of rain beginning outside.

**Author's Note:**

> title from No judgement - Niall Horan
> 
> did i make buck learn Spanish cause he was bored? yes.  
> this was a lot of fun to write, i thought i was so cute!  
> thank you guys so much for reading and I hope that you like it :)


End file.
